Sleeping with the Enemy Oneshot Series
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: "Marriage is the only war where you get to sleep with the enemy." Daily lives of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, a random assortment of Clois centered one-shots. Mostly humorous fun. CLOIS FOREVER.
1. Dyslexic

**Title:** #1 Dyslexic

**Rating:** K+

**Author:** Katlynne (LoisClarkNLove) with a little help from the awesome, CaptainTightPants12 (it's fairly obvious if you've read his work where he helped out ;) so don't forget to give him a little love).

**Character Warning:** If you aren't familiar with my other work, Lilly is Clark and Lois' daughter. Her whole story should becoming... _soonish_ and that's all I can say for now ;)

**A/N:** Hello everyone! So I decided that instead of creating a new story every single time I have a one-shot to post, I would post them all under the same 'story'. These are just random one-shots that don't for the most part have overlapping story lines. I know I have teased a multi-chapter story more than a few times... trust me, I'm working on them but I've been busy and haven't been able to finish them. So instead when I randomly come up with an idea for a one-shot, I'll be posting them here as chapters. I hope you enjoy them, and enjoy this one!_** I reposted this story because the website messed up!**_

* * *

><p>"I swear, if this is because she lit another kid's feet on fire again, I'm going to personally install a blue-k anklet on her!" huffed Lois as she waited outside the classroom with Clark, who was feeling a tiny bit guilty.<p>

"...she only did that because someone said Superman was dumb," he muttered softly.

Lois whipped around to whisper angrily, "And J'onn had to come and mind wipe the whole class!"

He smirked slightly, "I remember a certain person gluing Cat to her desk chair because she said Superman was superficial..."

"Neither Perry, or you for that matter, could prove it was me," she said quickly, folding her arms with a proud smirk.

He chuckled to himself, "Uhuh."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"

They looked up to see Ms. Janisch standing in the doorway, holding the door to let them in.

Lois smiled a begrudging smile, "It's Lane-Kent."

Clark rolled his eyes as he followed her into the room, giving the teacher a small nod. Ms. Janisch smiled sweetly as she took her seat across from the couple. "Of course, I'm sorry."

Lois gave her an uneasy look, "So..."

"This may be hard to hear," started off Ms. Janisch with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Clark sighed quietly, '_This is the part where we hear she's too much like her mother..._'

"You see, Lilly is having trouble in reading and writing. She's having trouble identifying phonics and spelling. After we took a level evaluating test as a class to track progress, it seems that Lilly is currently reading at a first grade level rather than a second grade level. With you permission, I would like to have to tested b the special education department for dyslexia."

She stopped to let them soak it in. Clark sighed in relief, '_no fires..._', Lois could read his mind and rolled her eyes.

Ms. Janish took their silence as a sign to continue. "I have a pamphlet here about dyslexia, the test she would be taking, and where we might for form here if she does indeed have dyslexia," she said as she handed them the pamphlet.

"Having Lilly tested seems like the right idea, can I ask why you thought we'd be upset?" he asked.

"Some parents believe that having their child tested means that it's their fault, that they aren't good enough parents or that we are singling out their child for some reason. Some parents get very upset," she answered.

Lois frowned, "Well, can I ask how she could have gotten dyslexia?"

"It's generally genetic."

They glanced at each other, each one wondering where she might have gotten it from.

"If you have no objections, I'd like to have her assigned her test next Monday. She'll substitute it during her gym and art classes that day," offered Ms. Janisch. Neither Lois nor Clark had any objections.

"That sounds good to me," smiled Clark.

With a nod, Ms. Janisch stood up. "After her results have been reviews, we'll schedule another meeting with the special education department to design an IEP if Lilly needs it. Information on the IEP is also in the pamphlet."

"Thank you," offered Clark with a smile. Lois followed suit as they left the classroom.

**the next day. . .**

"So, where do you think she gets it from?" asked Chloe, perched on the corner of Clark's desk.

Clark shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've never had any trouble reading as a kid, and I doubt it would have come from Jor-El or my mother. Though I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him the next time I'm up North."

"That's not a bad idea," she said as she read through the sign of dyslexia in the pamphlet. "The majority of people that have dyslexia have problems with speech sounds in words, or problems learning how each letter represents those sounds. The main difficulty with dyslexia is in spelling, writing, reading fluency, and word recognition."

"Hey! Smallville!"

They turned to see Lois typing away at her computer. "Yeah?"

"How do you spell '_excuse_?'" Does it start with an '_a-c_' or an '_a-x_'?" Chloe and Clark exchanged looks before starting to laugh, Lois gave them an annoyed look. "What are you two yucking it up about?"

Chloe quirked her eyebrows, "I think we just solved the mystery of Lilly's dyslexia."

Lois gave her a slightly confused look before shrugging, she looked at Clark. "Smallville? The word?"

He grinned, "Excuse is spelled _e-x-c-u-s-e_, dear."

"I knew that," she snarked back, but looked back to give him a saucy _thank-you_ smile all the same.

Clark chuckled to himself for a moment before Chloe gave him a little bit of a poke with her elbow.

"I wouldn't laugh it up too much there, Clark, you'd sure hate if her dyslexia made her put the _L-L_ instead of the _S-S_ at the end of you favorite word that starts with _K-I_," quipped Chloe. It took Clark a moment to figure out what she meant.

Gulp.

* * *

><p>So... what did you think? Yes, the kiss-kill moment was brought to you by none other than the Captain himself, so shout out to him! Let us know your thoughts by hitting the review button! I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

**Next chapter up: **_Horndog_


	2. Horndog

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

**LoisClark4Ever:** I'm so glad you loved it! Haha, yeah Matt was nice enough to help me out and I'm sure he'll pop up eventually, he can't stay away from you guys too long ;) I hope you enjoy them all, and this one!

**Tigger83: **Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this one!

**malvill: **Haha, right? Those two are always the last to figure things out. ;) That would be him! (: Glad you enjoyed it so much! Enjoy this one!

**Title:** Horndog

**Rating:** T

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. It was pretty entertaining to write.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

"Yeah, Peanut?" He continues to read the paper without looking at her.

"Were you as really dumb as mommy says you were?"

He slowly drops the paper to the table and looks carefully at his 6 year old daughter. She looked up innocently from eating her cereal.

"Lilly… What did mommy exactly say?" _This ought to be good._

"That you were a love sick puppy and chased after…" She scrunched up her face trying to remember the girl's name she shrugged her shoulders and kept talking. "You were really nerdy and sat up in the barn all by yourself all the time and brooded, and that you never listened to Mommy even when she had really good ideas." She stopped to giggle, "And that you listened to sappy girl music."

He couldn't help but smile at his daughter, her mother had taught her words like brood and sappy.

"Mommy said you were a big dummy and you were lost until you worked with her at the Planet, if it weren't for her you'd be a bigger little girl than me!" She laughed

Clark couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous Lois was some times.

"Did mommy really find you naked?" Clark spit out his cereal, he looked wide eyed at his daughter.

"Mommy told you that?" wiping a little spilt cereal from his mouth.

"Mmm." She nodded her head as she drank the milk from her bowl.

"Yes… but Daddy was taken by Grandpa Jor-El so he… wasn't just walking around naked."

Lilly laughed. "Oh good because that would be weird."

Clark sat there confused for a moment while he watching Lilly hop down from the table and put her bowl in the sink.

"Did Mommy tell you anything else?" Clark asked grimacing a little.

Lilly pursed her lips thinking, and then her eyes light up and she looked at her father. A bright smile crossed her features. "Mommy says that you were dating some other girl but you were always following her around, attacking her boyfriends and you tried to catch her in the shower once… Daddy… what's a horndog?" Clark choked.

"Mommy…" He squeaked. "Mommy said… horndog?"

She nodded.

"Well… you see… It's… LOIS!" Clark shouted.

Lois came bouncing around the corner, "Where's the fire, Smallville?"

He glared at her, "Lilly wants to know… what a horndog is."

Lois bite her tongue trying not to smile. "Really, and what else did she say?"

Clark's expression didn't change, "Oh, you know… a bunch of nonsense!"

Lois gasped, "Are you saying I lied to our daughter!"

Clark simply shrugged.

Lilly sighed, "I'll just ask Uncle Ollie."

"NO!" Lois and Clark shouted at the same time.

"Uh, you see…" Lois started.

"Well… it's…" Clark began at the same time as Lois. They glanced over at each other, Clark's eyes were clearing telling Lois this was her fault.

"You know what, Mommy meant to say, 'Corndog', because he's so corny." Lois said.

"Oh…" Lilly said blankly.

"So, don't be using the other word, okay?" Lois asked, Lilly simply nodded.

Clark signed in relief, "Why don't you go brush your teeth peanut?"

Lilly simply skipped away to the bathroom.

"You know your daughter is sponge!" Clark scolded quietly.

Lois flinched slightly, "Yeah, wasn't my best moment… but you know it's true."

"I beg to differ."

Lois gasped, "excuse me?"

"Who said they had a thing for naked guys?"

"That came out wrong!"

"And who tried to seduce me multiply times before-"

"TRIED TO SEDUCE?"

"Uh, yeah. You came dressed in leather boots, and a mix cd! Or the time-"

"I was under a love potion! No way would I have actually jumped your bones back then!"

"Mommy?" Lois and Clark both turned from their heated argument to find their daughter standing in the kitchen.

"What does 'jump your bones' mean?" Lilly said wide-eyed.

"THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!" Clark and Lois instantly yelled at each other.

Lilly sighed as her parents began to argue again, and walked over to the phone; she pressed four into the speed dial and waited.

"_Hey Squirt…. What's all that noise?"_

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again. Can you bring me to my school?"

_Bart chuckled into the phone, "Be there in a flash!"_

Lilly gathered up her backpack, and grabbed her lunch from the fridge and walked to the front door.

"Hiya!" Bart greeted to Lilly and scrunched his face from the sounds coming from inside the apartment. "I'll send them a text that I got you… I've seen your mother do murderous things to that intern who interrupted their argument."

Lilly grinned and hopped up on to his back as he sped away.

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

"…Clark! Where is our daughter?" Lois asked as she looked around the open apartment.

Clark listened for her… "She's… She's at school." He said confused.

"First we can't get her to stop running away from school, now she takes off by herself to school?" Lois asked annoyed.

Clark saw his cell phone was flashing and picked it up. He chuckled slightly and then turned the phone to let Lois see the message.

"_Bro, got your pride and joy to school. You owe me like a million burritos."_

Lois looked in disgust, "Why does she like him so much?"

"At least she's responsible."

Lois nodded in thought, and then flickered her eyes up to Clark's, "…You know, we have the apartment… to ourselves…" She grinned at him.

Clark nodded with a mischievous smile of his own. "It seems we do."

Lois grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, Clark chuckled as he let her pull her towards the bedroom, "And I'm the horndog." He said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Haha, so what did you think? Did you like it, hate it? Let me know!

**Next Chapter:** Most likely _Tea Party._


	3. Tea Party

**Reviewer Responses:**

**CaptainTightPants12: **Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... still helped! :P

**Sci-fi Christian: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so, she's a blast to write... I hope you enjoy this next one with her!

**Lovelybutterfly17: **Aw, thank you so much! Yeah, me too, Bart is like a kid himself. So I thought it was only natural.

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: **Thank you so much! I hope you like this one!

**cathy03: **Haha, I'm glad you liked them! Lois never remembers to watch her mouth ;) I hope you like this one!

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks as always!

**SilverSnikle: **I'm glad you think so! I hope you enjoy this next one.

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Hehe, thanks! It's a never ending battle between them... I think they are both equally guilty! Haha... I'm sure we will eventually have some sort of steamier scene, just not at the present moment ;)

**WhyNot: **Thank you! Wait no further! (:

**Tigger83: **Haha, I guess so!

**Madlenita: **Thank you! Only in a way that I'm sure he would find a way to torture Clark and Lois! ;)

**malvill: **Haha, yes!

**GottaLoveThis: **Haha, oh yes, that would be Lois! Oh yeah... poor kid. ;)

**Title:** Tea Party

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Thank you again to everyone reviewed, it nice to hear such lovely feedback! I had a lot of fun with this one, but I did have a little trouble with the ending... anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Lilly hummed to herself as she hopped from her room to the kitchen. She pushed a chair over from the table to the kitchen counter-top, and then jumped up on the chair to reach the phone. Pressing 2 into the speed dial she waited as it rang.<p>

"_Hello?"_

"Hi! Will you come over for a tea party?"

"_Does it make me the favorite uncle if I say yes?"_

She giggled, "Uncle Ollie…"

"_Alright, Alright… I'll be there in a little bit… Where are your parents?"_

"Sleeping."

"_Yeah, I'll definitely be there soon."_

"Okay!" Lilly smiled, hanging up and pressing 3 into the speed dial.

"_Yes, Lilly?"_

"How did you know it was me?" Lilly asked confused.

"_Only you call me on that phone."_

"Oh… well would you like to come to a tea party? Please?"

"_I'm all the way in Gotham right now, sweetie."_

"Oh… okay, I guess it will just be me and Uncle Ollie."

"…_Oliver is going to be there?"_

"Yep! He's on his way now."

"_Give me twenty minutes."_

Lilly smiled in success as she skipped back to her room to set up her tea party.

* * *

><p>…."I'VE HAD TEA WITH ROYALTY!"…<p>

…."OHH, SO YOU'RE JUST TOUGH SHI- STUFF!"…

Clark groaned, pulling Lois closer to him half asleep. He stiffened awake as he heard yelling from coming from outside the room, down the hall.

Lois mumbled a threat to him, letting him know she wasn't ready to wake yet, but she too awoke from the yelling in the apartment.

"SERIOUSLY?" Lois snarled as she sat up and stomped out of the room.

Clark sprang up knowing he was about to keep his wife from killing someone.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN COME INTO MY HOUSE AND-" She stopped midsentence and fell into a fit of laughter as she saw Lilly's guests.

Clark walked quickly confused what had changed her mood so drastically.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Clark said with a laugh.

Bruce and Ollie glared from under their sunhats.

Lois snickered, "How's the tea party ladies?"

"Wonderful, I had to give Mrs. Bats and Mrs. Arrows a makeover when they arrived, they looked ugly." Lilly piped up in some sort of British accent as she sipped from her tea cup.

"That lipstick just isn't your color, _Mrs. Bats_." Lois laughed, "oh and _Mrs. Arrow_? The pearl earrings are just darling."

Clark pulled out his phone snapping pictures of the tea party guests.

"Don't forget about the security tape I have from the bat cave." Bruce said grimly as he shot a glare at Clark.

"What tape?" Oliver asked confused.

Lois saw Bruce open his mouth and she cut over him, "You guys really won't give up on the whole favorite uncle thing that you let my daughter dress you up into women?"

Oliver wouldn't let it go, "Bruce, what tape?"

"It's Mrs. Bats in here!" Lilly scolded.

"Do you really have to ask?" Bruce gave Oliver a pointed look.

Oliver sat there confused for a moment before he realized what Bruce meant. "OH. MY. GOD! In the bat cave?" He fell over laughing. "Geeze, Legs, kinky much?"

"Don't call me that!" Lois glared. "And how do you know it wasn't Clark's idea?"

Bruce, and Oliver both gave her a look that said, _'Are you serious?'_

"Well that's enough chit-chat ladies; we can't keep the queen waiting!" Lilly said as she pointed to Shelby who was sitting across the floor with a crown on his head.

"You guys better clean up before you go." Lois said as she turned to walk back towards Clark. "I'm going back to bed, so no more yelling." Her eyes clearly told them that was a death threat.

Clark chuckled and followed his wife back to their bedroom.

"Why does everyone always think I'm the kinky one in our relationship?" Lois asked as she curled back under the covers.

Clark chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her towards him. "Because you are?"

Lois scoffed, but her eyes drooped before she could rebuttal. "…this isn't over…" she mumbled.

Clark smiled and kissed her shoulder, "I know… with you it never is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So what did you think? I hoped you enjoy it! Hit the review button and let me know!

**Next Chapter**: Possibly _Revisiting the Past _or _The Pink Ones_


	4. Revisiting the Past: Prequel Hereafter

Reviewer Responses:

**Matt: **You are much to sweet, dear. Thank you though as always! (;

**keko8sv: **Aw, why thank you! I hope you enjoy this one!

**GottaLoveThis: **Haha, yes she is! Haha, I think she will always have them wrapped around her finger!

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: **I'm so glad I was able to make you're morning! Haha, I'm sure Clark has taken a walk on the wildside every once and awhile (;

**whynot1993: **Glad you liked it! Wait no longer!

**Sci-fi Christian:** I'm glad you thought so! I hope you enjoy this one! (;

**Lovelybutterfly17: **Haha, I'm glad you liked it so much! Here is more as promised, I hope you enjoy it!

**malvill: **Haha, I'm glad you liked it so much! Enjoy this one!

**cathy03: **Haha, glad you liked it!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Glad you liked it! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, enjoy this one!

**Jermey Shane:** Thank you as always!

**Title:** Revisiting the Past (Prequeal to Hereafter: Smallville Edition mini series)

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **So Hello again! Sorry it's been almost a month! I've been busy applying to get into education programs at a couple universities not to mention mid-terms! But it is spring break so I have some time on my hands for writing! Anyways to the chapter at hand, this is a bit more of a serious piece but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>She saw him from a far, walking from the coffee station to his seat, getting right back to work. She was taken back by his youth. She quickly walked over to him, tears streaming on her face. He saw her face and just stared.<p>

"Daddy." She barely whispered, her voice about to break.

He stood up baffled at the young girl standing in front of him. "Me?" He asked questionably not sure if she was talking to him.

She nodded her head yes, tears still steaming. And then she ran to him throwing her arms around him. He tried to soothe her sobbing body; Clark's heart broke for her… whoever she was.

"Ah miss…?" Clark asked not sure what to do.

"I had… a fight with mom…" She said between gasps of air, she rested her head just below his shoulder and tried to calm her breathing by slowly inhaling and exhaling.

"Shh. It's okay… Come on I'll take you back to my apartment."

She froze. "Is mom there?" Clark titled his head to the side, the girl did look an awful like Lois.

"Lois, Lois Lane… You know her? You can never get her to shut up?" The girl said with a loud hick-up.

"No… She is on a story." He looked at her carefully.

"I just had to talk to you." She sobbed into his shoulder. She looked down at the large wet spot on his shirt. "Shoot… The shield is starting to show…" Clark gasped and then decided quickly to speed them out of the office.

Once inside the apartment He went to set her down on the couch, but she whimpered a 'No' and buried her face into his neck. So he sat down on the couch with his arms wrapped around the girl.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh, God. Right… sorry, Lillian Lara Ellen Lane-Kent."

Clark smiled at the mouthful; no doubt his wife came up with that one. He then started to put the pieces together. His daughter from the future came back to the past to talk to him.

"Why did you have to come back to the past to talk to me?"

She sat quietly as she wrapped the blanket from the back of the couch around her body and pulled her knees towards herself as she sat in Clark's lap with her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you daddy." She said as her lip quivered and a large tear fell from her face and to the blanket.

"I… what?" was all he could manage.

She couldn't speak she just sat there.

"I'm sorry Lillian. I don't know…"

"You're not dead… I can't say much, I have already had the lecture on time-travel." She sighed

He sighed in relief for a moment, "Are you going to tell me now why you came here?" He rubbed her back softly

"I didn't mean too…" She clinched her eyes shut at the memory. Clark froze at what Lillian was going to say. "Aunt Kara was going to work with me on flying, but she was busy and I just want to try… and I…flew for about 5 seconds before… before… I crashed… and mom." Her voice broke crying. Clark closed his eyes, "Mom saw me falling from the sky and wasn't paying attention to the road… and she got in a car accident." Her body was shaking from her sob.

Clark had tears in his eyes, he slowly and calmly asked, "How… Is she okay?"

"She broke her leg and her left wrist… But she acts like… like nothing happened. She told me I'm not even in trouble. But it's my fault Daddy. It's my fault."

Clark let out a small sigh of relief.

"Lillian,"

"It's Lilly usually…"

"Lilly, Now I'm not saying what you did wasn't wrong, but Honey sometimes these things happen. Did mom ever tell you about when I was Junior in high school?"

"When you ran away?"

"Yeah, Sometimes I still blame myself for killing the baby, but I always remember that Grandma and Grandpa still love me, and that will never change. So no matter what you do on accident, Mom will always love you and never look down on you. Sometimes that's why you and me have to follow the rules even more than everyone else, do you understand what I'm saying Honey?"

"I guess…because we have powers we have to follow the rules we set for ourselves so that people don't get hurt."

He smiled at her. "That's right." He kissed her forehead.

Lilly smiled when she met his gaze, she bit her lip nervously like Lois always does.

Clark looked like he was about to say something when a large bang came from the kitchen. "Smallville!" She yelled. "If you're in her-" Lois stood awe struck by the girl in Clark's lap.

Lilly's face paled not ready to face her mother, just yet.

"Clark?" Lois asked confused

"Umm… future daughter?" Clark asked with a nervous expression.

"Oh my…" Lois dropped her purse.

Lilly shot her an awkward wave, biting her lip nervously.

"Yep, that's my daughter alright." Lois said as she analyzed her, "but what are you doing here?" Lois asked as she walked over to the chair adjacent from where they were sitting.

Lilly blew out a nervous breath.

"She wanted to talk to me." Clark answered for her; Lilly shot a worried look at Clark. "Uh, she wanted to get advice so she wouldn't get in as much trouble."

Lois scrunched up her face, "Are we _really_ those parents?"

Lilly smiled for a second. "It's a delicate situation."

Lois arched an eyebrow, "Are you pregnant?"

Lilly' scoffed, but wasn't surprised her mother was always the same. "No! Geese, mom! I'm like 14! Plus dad says I can't date until I'm 20."

Lois chuckled, "Of course."And then she walked over to Clark and gave him a quick kiss, "I'm going to take a shower. You guys can finish talking." Clark smiled at her nodding.

Lilly felt a small tear form in her eye, she just shuck her head yes and smiled at her mother. It was so hard to see them so happy together, knowing soon she would return home, they would be separated and that she would be going back to a future where her father wasn't around and her mother was without the love of her life.

"I'm feeling better, thank you Daddy." Lilly said as she hugged Clark tightly.

"Anytime." He smiled down at her.

"Well, I have one other thing to do before I go back so I'll see you around." She said sadly as she walked out of her father's arms.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked a little concerned.

"Nothing dangerous, promise." She kissed his cheek, and slipped his cell phone from his back pocket.

"Okay." Clark said with a smile and hesitantly let her walk out the door.

Lilly walked out of the apartment building and into a nearby alley, dialing a number into the phone.

"Kal-El?" J'onn said into the phone.

"Ah… No, could you meet me outside the alley of their apartment? I need a favor."

"Who is this?" J'onn asked confused.

"I'll tell you when you get here, JonJon." Lilly smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think? I've been encouraged by a certain other writer that I'm sure you all know to continue the story, but I'm not sure... So maybe that will happen! Anyways press Review to let me know what you thought!

**Next Chapter: **Not sure, I'm planning on writing tomorrow but I don't have access to my own computer... the screen is broke, so it will be a surprise to all of us!


	5. Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part I

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Matt: **Yeah, Yeah, yeah... you're nuts! haha, just kidding, thanks though. (: (aka you are totally right, Matt. ;) )

**GottaLoveThis: **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this next installment!

**Ace of Gallifrey: **We shall have to wait and see! I hope it's not too angst-y... Yeah the JLA are definitely a close nit group! Glad you liked the second one! Thanks for reviewing!

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: **I hope you like this next installment!

**whynot1993: **Thanks so much! Enjoy this next part!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Hello there! Yeah, I didn't realize it was that long ether! I hope some of your questions are answered with this next part, still broken but I have managed to use some of my family member's computers! I'll have mine back and fixed once I go back to school, but until then I can't access anything that I have saved on my computer, but luckly this story has kind of flown out.

**CloisLover94:** Thanks so much! I hope this next part answers some of your questions!

**Title:** Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part I

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **If you have seen_ Justice League: The Animated Series _this story will seem similar, the basis of my idea has came from the episode Hereafter Part I and II. But of course this is my own version of it and there will be changes here and there! I hope you guys enjoy this mini series within this one-shot series.

* * *

><p>"Baby…. You have listen to me, okay?"<p>

Lilly looked up at Lois with tears in her eyes, "Okay, Mommy…"

"You have to stay here and protect Jon, let the Justice League do their job, okay? You're too little to help with this kind of violence, okay?" Lois plead with her twelve year old daughter.

Lilly nodded, "I can hear their cries though Mom… I can't block it out."

"I know, honey… You just have to try. Remember, you're protecting your brother."

"Okay… Mom where are you going?"

"I have to go to the city…"

Lilly nodded, "I understand."

"Chin up," she told her while lifting her little chin with her finger. "It will be over sooner than you know it. Your father can handle anything thrown at him, not to mention if he has his friends to back him up."

"I know…"

"Okay, I'm going to go. Stay here Lillian."

"I know, Mom! God, go!" She said slightly sassy.

Lois smiled for a moment, kissed her forehead and fled out the door.

_A Little While Later, Metropolis…_

"Hey Supes, we could really use you? Where are you?" Green Arrow grunted into his ear piece as he duck cover from the on slot of flying toys from whatever freak machine Toy Man had built this time.

"Toy Man wants to play!" Toy Man cried as he round the corner chasing after Aquaman.

"Dude, we heard you like a million times ago!" Impulse said as he sped a thick rope around the legs of the machine, hoping to topple over the robot Toy man seemed to control.

The rope snapped as Toy Man continued his chase after Aquaman blasting a shot at him. Bart sighed exasperated, "You really gunna give up now?" Green Lantern shouted at Impulse across the street.

Bart turned to see Hal fighting off Livewire's attack, he grumbled a quick "No...", and took on after Metallo who was currently battling Wonder Woman. Seeing her lasso, he got the same idea as before. He sped over to her grabbing her lasso, and included his head towards Metallo.

Diana smiled slightly, "Let's try it." They sped after him hitting him with a full on, and he flew back into the sky.

Bart smiled, "Seems like Supes is going to miss the party."

"Jimmy! Get down! You know what my sister would do to me if you lost your head on my watch?" Lois said pushed his head down to the safety cover of a stray cop car.

Jimmy frown, "I need to get a shot!"

"No, you need to keep your head… try shooting from under the car." She suggested as she tried to take fast notes of the battle on her notebook. "Where are you Clark?" She whispered to herself.

Kalibak charged towards Lois, seeing her brunette hair blow in the wind from behind the cop car. "Well hello, pretty lady. Where is your hero now?" He grinned evilly as he went to grab her.

Lois scowled taking off in the other direction, Kalibak followed, "Oh come on, don't be like that!"

"I think that's her way of saying no," Batman yelled as he shot missile at him from his ship before quickly ejecting himself.

Lois fell to a stop and took cover by a news team's van. "Julian." Lois nodded a hello.

"Where is Superman?" Julian the local news anchor demanded to know.

"I'm sure he's around," Lois said slightly worried.

"Hey Pedo! Over here!" Green Arrow said distracting the Toy Man from the news van he had set his site on. Ollie exchanged a worried look with Lois and then shot an electric arrow at the robot.

"Toy Man is having fun!" He growled and chased after Green Arrow. He picked up a nearby car and tossed it in Oliver's direction.

"That's not very nice, Toy Man," Superman said as he caught the car and set it on the ground.

"Took you long enough," Green Arrow said with a grimace.

"Earthquake. India," was his only response as he charged after Toy Man.

"I want to play!" Toy man shouted and sent a shot of green energy at Superman and Green Arrow, Superman picked up Green Arrow and sped out of the way. They watched in confusion as everything the green energy hit disappeared.

Toy man shot another round at a group of citizens. Superman set down Green Arrow and sped over with the assistant of Impulse and moved the people to safety. Everything the energy touched, gone.

Lois chased out after the Toy Man, following him from a safe distance. Lois tripped over a piece of rumble in the streets and let out a hiss in pain. Bruce ran over to her to get her to safety but by the time he got to her, Toy Man had heard them. He turned around setting his aim at them, and shot at them.

"No!" Superman yelled and sped to get between them and the green energy. Superman yelled in pain as he flew directly into the energy and as it faded, Superman was gone.

"Superman go bye-bye!" Toy Man cheered.

Lois let out a loud shriek of pain, "Where is he, Toy Man?"

Everyone stood in silence, not knowing what they had just witnessed. Wonder Woman got to her feet and attacked the robot, crumbling it to the ground. She ripped Toy Man from the machine, "What did you do?" She demanded.

"Played a game, and he lost!" He snarled in victory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you think? Let me know by hitting the review button! I hope that answered some questions and intrigued you to keep reading!

**Next Chapter:** Hereafter... Part II (I'm guessing we will have about four parts!)


	6. Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part II

Reviewer Responses:

**Matt: **Hey Mister! No free-for-all on changing my reviewer response to you! I'm glad you enjoyed it though!

**Sci-fi Christian: **Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this next part!

**GottaLoveThis: ** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this next part!

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: **Haha, I'm sorry! I hope you like this next installment though!

**whynot1993: **Yes, that chapter was a prequel to this mini series, I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this next part!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Haha, I hope this next part answers... well to completely honest I don't think this next part directly answers any of your questions... But I hope you still enjoy it! Everything will be revealed in time!

**Title:** Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part II

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **Hello all! Just wanted to give a thanks to CaptainTightPants12 who posted the first Part for you guys, due to my lack of computer access. Here is the next part to the mini series, _Hereafter. _ I've been told this has quite the teasing piece, so no pitch forks please! Haha, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Lilly screamed as she watched him disapear before her eyes as Jon and her sat in front of the televsion watching the live coverage of Metropolis.<p>

"Lilly, where did Daddy go?" Jon said clearly upset with Lilly's outburst. Lilly wrapped Jon up close to her.

"I don't know..." She rubbed his back trying to keep from crying.

"When is he going to be home?" Jon started to cry.

"I don't know..." She tucked his head under her chin and waited for her mother to come back home.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't know Lois..." Diana said calmly. "He thinks... He..." She tried to compose herself.<p>

Lois sat at the table in the center of the Hall of Justice, surrounded by heros and family friends. None of them wanting to tell her what they knew.

J'onn cut in, "Toy Man thinks he has destroyed Kal-El."

"What?" Lois gasped with tears in her eyes. "Destroyed? How could he... My husband has faced Doomsday and LIVED! He's faced every possible challenge in this world, and a man who makes evil _toys_ destroyed him? I don't believe it!"

"I had the lasso of truth around him..." Diana said quietly.

"I don't care! My husband is not gone! He can't be!" Lois argued.

The rest of the members of the Justice League sat quietly around the table, not knowing what to say or do.

"Maybe I should just bring you home to the kids? I'm sure they are scared and confused right now, Lo," Ollie placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lois nodded, but turned to the group, "I don't want a funeral, I've already had to bury him once and I'm not doing it again. He's here or there, somewhere." Lois then turned and walked away with Oliver close behind.

The members whispered quietly amoung themselves.

"Where is Bruce?" Hal asked.

"You know he doesn't handle death well..." Diana said sadly.

There was a long silence amoung the group as they mourned the loss of their fellow hero, and _friend_.

* * *

><p>Lilly ran to her mother as she came through the door, sobbing into her chest. "Mom, where is Dad?"<p>

"I don't know, Baby... but he can't be gone... We can't give up hope, okay?" Lois said as she rubbbed Lilly's back.

"Where is Jon, Squirt?" Oliver asked as he came into the apartment behind Lois.

"Sleeping," was all she said before looking at her mother sadly, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, Baby, why don't you head to bed and I'll be there shortly?" Lilly nodded against her mother's chest and walked sullenly to her parent's room.

"You guys going to be okay?" Oliver asked quietly.

Lois pushed her chin up, "We're Lanes, remember?"

Oliver kissed her forehead, "Me and Chlo are always here for you, you know that."

"Goodnight, Oliver," Lois locked the door behind him as he left the apartment. She swallowed roughly to keep from crying. She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and saw her phone was beeping. _'One Missed Call: Bruce Wayne'_

Lois pressed redial and waited in silence for him to answer.

"Lois?" Bruce asked.

"It's me, Bruce."

"I'm sending you a jet, I need to talk to you. I agree with you, _Clark isn't dead._"

* * *

><p>There was a groan of pain as the man rolled over. He gasped as he rubbed his hands against his face. "What?" He asked confused as he looked upon his blood torn hands. "Where am I?" He asked confused as he looked up into the strange red sky.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *ducks from flying objects* I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger! And, well, the chapter as a whole! Review and let me know what you thought!

**Next Chapter: **Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part III


	7. Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part III

Reviewer Responses:

**GottaLoveThis: **This story has just flown out really well, thanks! I hope you like this next part.

**Sci-fi Christian: **Thanks so much! Enjoy this next part!

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: **Haha, I'm sorry, cliff hangers are great for ending chapters, and starting the next plus I don't always have time to write long chapters, cliff hangers help get more chapters to you more quickly, haha.

**whynot1993: **Yeah, I didn't make that very clear, there will be a chapter explaining that in more detail! (Lilly and J'onn)

**LoisNClark4Ever: ***smiles sheepishly* yeah... I know, haha. I'm sorry, I just love cliff hangers! I am glad that you enjoyed it though! And I hope you like this next part just as much.

**Title:** Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part III

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **Hello all! I just want to take a moment to thank **CaptainTightPants12** who has been my wonderful editor through this whole mini series, so thank you, dear! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Bruce led her down from the launch-pad, down into the Batcave. She stared idly at the control panel as Bruce's fingers danced across it, brining up the information he had collected and planned to show her. "Lois?" he asked, noticing her far off look.<p>

She blinked out of her daze, "Sorry." She blushed lightly. "Lots of memories in here."

He waved his hand, rolling his eyes disapprovingly. "Please, I know all too much about _that_."

"Right, sorry," she trailed off. "So, you were going to tell me where my husband is?"

"_Where_...is exactly the right question, Lois," he said while turning to the computer to pull up a selection of images. "I gathered as much evidence from the crime scene as I could, but the objects are completely gone."

She frowned, "So what did you find?"

"Nothing. That's the point. No scorching, no radiation, nothing. Objects were there, and then they weren't. Matter can't be changed or destroyed, there's something else going on here," he explained.

She stared at the screen. "So, you think that Toy-Man sent him somewhere?"

"That's exactly what I think. I don't think that Toy-Man even realizes the science behind it. He actually thinks he destroyed Clark."

Lois nodded, "How can we find him?"

This time, Bruce didn't have such good news. "We can't."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"There isn't anything there, Lo. I promise you, I won't stop looking, but I think that we're going to have to wait for him to back on his own."

* * *

><p>Superman ripped the cape from his back, making a make-shift bandage for his hands. He looked around, confused as he saw things that had been around him when Toy-Man blasted him with his gun. The ground smelt and felt like Earth, but the sky was different. There was also the matter of his powers being gone, and he certainly didn't recognize the land he stood on.<p>

The air was hot and water was nowhere to be found, his best change was in the forest ahead. Lucky enough, an old convertible had come through with him. He grabbed what he thought he might need and packed the car before turning his attention to hot-wiring it. Working on the farm, he learned a thing or two about hot-wiring from losing his keys in the fields. As the engine roared, he took off towards the forest.

He drove until the terrain roughened, enough for him to ditch the car and head out on foot. He found a gun in the glovebox, knowing that he didn't have his powers to help him should something come along in the forest. He journeyed forward through the trees, along the way he had seen a few creatures here and there, all resembling ones he had seen before, but not quite the same. By the time he had reached the end of the clearing, the sun was setting. Before it could, it shined around a monument he had seen before. He gasped and ran towards it.

There, in the center in nothing, was a rebuilt monument. One he knew all to well. The gravestone from battle with Doomsday. His gravestone. He ran his fingers over the engravings, tears building up in his eyes as he struggled to breath.

_In Loving Memory of Superman_

_The Greatest Hero the World Has Ever Known_

_Confirmed Date of Death, 2026_

"2026...That's...that's two years from now," he gasped. "I'm in the future!" He fell to the ground in anguish. '_What happened_?' he wondered to himself. The whole world seemed to be dead, all forms of intelligent life were gone.

'_Lois...Lilly and Jon..._' he cried. Everyone he loved was gone.

He heard a twig snap behind him, causing him to whip around with his gun raised, tears still in his eyes.

There standing before him, he couldn't quite tell as he shielded his eyes form the sun, but it was the form of a man.

"Hello, Clark. Or Should I call you, Superman?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know... Another cliff hanger! Haha, I just can't help it! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know!

**Next Chapter:** Hereafter... part IV


	8. Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part IV

Reviewer Responses:

**Matt: **You do plenty, dear. Thank you for everything.

**Keko8sv: **Haha, I'm sorry! But thank you so much, those are high comments that I don't take lightly. I hope this soothes you a little!

**SilverSnikle: **Haha, it's refreshing to hear someone who enjoys my cliff hangers! Thanks for the kind feedback enjoy this chapter!

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: **...*hides behind computer* Don't kill me! I hope you enjoy this part.

**whynot1993: **I know this is a little longer than I usually take but school is back, so I hope you enjoy this!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Haha, I'm sorry! I'm glad you are enjoying it though! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Wait no longer!

**Sci-fi Christian & Jeremy Shane: **Thanks! Enjoy this one!

**Title:** Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part IV

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **Hello all! Just wanted to give a thanks again CaptainTightPants12, he helped me work the kinks out of this chapter... Anywho, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Knox?" Clark squinted as the rays of sunlight spilled through his fingers.<p>

An aged chuckle escaped his lips. "Curtis Knox... Hmmm, I haven't heard that name in a very... _long_ time. I dropped it after my run-in with you and Luthor." He moved to block out the sun, revealing his face. "It's Vandal Savage now," he said. His smirk was clear as he shrugged. "Suits me, don't you think?"

Clark frowned, "_Now_?"

"Well, in the past for us. I don't know, a few thousand years or so? It's hard to keep track after so long."

"What happened?" demanded Clark.

At first, Knox frowned before realizing the question at hand. "To the humans? Oh, they died off pretty quickly after I wiped out the super-heroes," he told him as he walked closer. "I built a machine that gave me total control over gravity, about the time they finally proclaimed you dead. Your wife, she never did give up hope, you know? She didn't even attend you funeral," he mused as he stared at the grave stone.

Clark clenched his eyes shut. He could see it all playing out before his eyes.

_"Lo... You should be there," she pleaded. She kept her tight grip on Lois' hand, squeezing._

_She shook her head, "I'm not going, Chlo. I'm not giving up on him. I will NEVER give up on him. He wouldn't give up on me..."_

_"You're going to let your kids go to your husband's funeral, alone?" questioned Oliver._

_"He is NOT dead, Ollie. He's out there! Somewhere! Trying to come back to us!" she stood up, staring him down._

_"Lo! He's been gone two years!"_

_Her eyes shook with tears, "I am not burying an empty grave. End. Of. Story. The Justice League decided to bury Superman, not Clark Kent. Clark Kent, is who he is. Clark Kent is my husband, and the father of my children, and I will not bury him." She brushed away a stray tear._

"See that spot there?"

Clark looked up to see Savage pointing off into the distance. He could barely make out the ruins.

"I killed Green Lantern there. The one you all called Hal? He put up quite a fight, but obviously, not enough of one. And that spot over there?" he grinned to himself. "Within minutes of the Lantern? I slaughtered Oliver Queen."

Rage overtook Clark as he charged at Savage. "I'll bash your skull in!"

Savage flickered Clark away in his weakened state. "Go ahead and try, it won't work. I do deserve it though... The last two that I killed? They stayed in hiding until they were adults. I killed them off easily enough too."

There was something about the way Savage was looking at him. Clark couldn't quite figure it out, until...

"Wha...no...No!" he cried out, clenching his eyes shut.

Savage knelt down next to him, "It really was much too easy. They only had half your powers, you see? But now, I need your help. I need your powers."

Clark threw him to the ground, punching him, "WHY WOULD I HELP YOU? YOU SLAUGHTERED MY FAMILY! EVERYONE I LOVED!"

"Because..." he gasped. "I need you to stop me..."

His punches slowed as confusion set in.

"It took me 30,000 years for me to realize that power...and control? They're meaningless. I should have never done it..."

Clark grabbed him by his shirt, ripping him upwards. "Done what?"

He said to so calmly. "Destroyed the world." Clark dropped him. "My machine destroyed the gravitational balance of the entire solar system. Look around you, Superman. This was the result," he said, pointing into the sky. Clark growled and punched him again, throwing him against the ground.

"Please," begged Savage. "There is a way for you to return to the past and stop me from ever creating this place... I guess you could say that fate was on our side, my friend. By sending you here, you can now save the world. Please, Superman."

Clark growled, "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Savage sat up. "30,000 years will give you time to pick up a hobby or two. A few hundred years ago, I built a time machine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So What did you think? Less evil Cliff hanger? Let me know!

**Next Chapter:** Walls


	9. Walls

**Title:** Walls

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Here's a short little bonus for making you wait a week with an evil cliff hanger! This chapter has a character based on another FF writer you may know... He has a very long series and this is my kind of thanks to him... and to tease him just _a little _ :)

* * *

><p>"<em>YES! ALL THE WAY, ALL THE WAY! OH MY GOD!"<em>

Lois growled from her seat, as she heard some sort of crash and yelling coming through the wall behind her. She leaped up and stormed out of her office. She rounded the corner and began banging on the door of the office just around the corner that shared the wall with hers.

"Hey! Open this door!" She yelled still banging on the door. "…MATT! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I'LL-"

"Ah, hi, Ms. Lane…" Matt opened the door with a very confused look on his face.

Lois peered into his office, "There isn't a girl in here." She demanded.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've been trying to write my story in _peace and quiet_, but _someone_ has been yelling through the walls! And God knows what else!"

"Oh…" Matt smiled apologetically.

"What are you doing in here anyways? It sounded like…" She gave him a look.

"Oh… Oh god! No!" He shook his head and chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lane… I was watching the Yankee game on my computer. Jeter hit glad slam! AGAINST THE RED SOX!"

Lois rolled her eyes and then folded her arms, "All of this over baseball?" He gave her look that said 'Are you serious?' She held up a hand, and shook it, "Never mind… well could you keep it down? I have a deadline in 30 minutes, or Perry will be all over my ass."

"Right… I'll do my best." Matt said and Lois nodded.

"By the way…" He started again, a smile playing with the corners of his lips.

Lois started to walk away but turn back to him.

"The walls…" He started as he got her full attention, "It goes both ways…"

Lois eyes bugged out of her head. "Seems 'Smallville' really knows his stuff." Matt grinned wickedly.

Lois grabbed his collar, "If you breathe a word of this, to anyone…"

Matt gulped, "Right…"

Lois smiled evilly, pushing his collar back into place and turning back to walk to her office.

"Man, she really is as scary as they all say." Matt said to himself. "Clark Kent deserves a metal." He said as he pushed the door shut to his office. As he sat down in his desk chair, he let out a loud groan, as he saw the score, "Aw man!" Then he gasped and froze in his chair. "I'm sorry!" He yelled out, hoping that she wouldn't come back to his office.

Lois grinned evilly to herself.

"What was that look for?" Clark asked as he entered their office.

"Nothing, now be quiet! I need to finish my story." Lois said as she stared at her screen.

"That look wasn't just for nothing…"

"Smallville…" She warned.

"Right… I'll just be… I'm sure someone needs me, somewhere…" Clark said he dashed out of the office to roam the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hehe, so what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!

**Next Chapter**: Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part V


	10. Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part V

Reviewer Responses:

**Keko8sv: **Aww, thanks so much! Well, wait no longer! Here you go!

**littlemomo-chan: **Hahaha, I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much!

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: **Haha, I don't think there will be anymore in this miniseries! Glad you liked the other one too! Enjoy!

**whynot1993: **Haha, glad you liked it! Enjoy this one!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Haha, yeah, he likes to cause a lot of trouble. Yes, he would have! Glad you liked it! Enjoy this next piece.

**Sci-fi Christian: **Thanks so much! Glad you're enjoy it! I hope you like this next part!

**balash: **Ah, thanks! Well I hope you enjoy my storyline too!

**cathy03: **Glad you liked everything thus far! Haha, yeah that character is like him in more ways than one ;) Good thing he's back, eh? Hope you like this part!

**GottaLoveThis: **I'm glad you enjoyed that! Hope you like this piece!

**Title:** Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part V

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **As always thanks to the Captain for helping me work out some kinks! Second to last piece is here! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Walking through the mansion that Savage had built for himself, Clark marveled at the craftsmanship Savage possessed. '<em>He wasn't kidding about picking up a hobby or two<em>,' Clark mused. He followed Savage to the center of the mansion.

Where the time machine was.

"If you have so many regrets about what you've done, why didn't you just use it yourself? Why not just use the time machine to go back and stop yourself?" asked Clark, feeling like it was an obvious question.

Savage moved to the controls, fiddling with dials and pushing buttons. "That's not the way science works. I can't send myself to any time that I already exist in. That's why you coming here is perfect. We will send you back to when you don't exist."

Clark stared at the machine beginning to turn on, it was amazing. "I guess that makes sense..."

"I'm going to send you to 2026, that should be weeks before I reappear. I'm sorry, but you will lose two years of your life," said Savage with actual remorse. "But this is when I will be most vulnerable, it will give your best shot at stopping me."

Clark stared at the screen overhead, he thought about losing two years of his life. '_It's worth it to save them..._'

Savage turned to Clark, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Whatever you have to do... Don't let me do it, Clark. Don't let this future become a reality. This is our only chance. You must succeed."

"I understand what is at stake, Savage," Clark said with force. He knew exactly what was at stake. _Lois_. _Lilly_ and _Jon_. The _Justice League_. The _World_. "Trust me, I _will_ stop you. Whatever it takes."

Savage nodded. "For my gravity machine, I will be stealing key components from S.T.A.R. Labs. Look for me there," he said before squeezing Clark shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. Good luck."

He turned to hit the glowing green button on the console, causing the machine to roar to life and the center to fill with a gold light. Clark stared at it for a moment, "Just jump straight into the middle!" shouted Savage.

Clark nodded, taking a deep breath as he began sprinting towards the light. He jumped off the ledge, soaring through the center of the light before vanishing into the unknown. Savage shielded his eyes as the machine flashed brightly before turning off.

He left the room, the mansion, and ventured out into the wastelands. He thought about the poor decisions that led him here and hoped that Clark would defeat him. He hiked to the gravestone that still stood for Superman. He sat in front of it.

His head whipped around as he heard children laughing. The city was fading back into view, more futuristic than his eyes had ever seen before. He sighed in relief, resting his head against the stone that began to fade away. He looked at his hand, barely visible as he could see through it, a tear slid down his cheek as he laughed.

"Thank you, my friend..."

* * *

><p><strong>2012<strong>

Lilly smiled as J'onn appeared before her eyes, she liked it when he looked nervous. "Hello."

He eyed her for a moment, apprehensive about the whole situation.

"See, the favor I need? Well, I know I shouldn't have, but I came to visit Clark and Lois, my parents," she said. She could see the wheels turning in her martian uncle's head. "I'm from the future," she said, holding up her hand to show him the ring. "I need you to wipe their minds... Mom is going to kill me if she finds out about this."

J'onn nodded, "I understand."

Lilly grinned as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek before pulling back, "See ya in the future."

With the twist of the ring, she sent herself back to the future.

* * *

><p>She let out a squeak as she fell slightly upon arriving in the Fortress of Solitude. She brushed off some of the snow from her new pants, another thing her mother might kill her over. "Grandpa?" she asked quietly.<p>

"Yes, Lil-El?" Jor-El echoed.

Lilly grimaced for a moment, "Please tell me it's 2026?"

"It is, you have returned to the moment upon which you left."

She sighed in relief. "Thanks!" She placed her hand on a crystal that would return her to the cave, and then zoomed back to the Farm where Lois was visiting with Martha. Lily let out a long breath as she climbed the stairs of the farmhouse.

"Where did you go?" Jon asked her, his mouth stuffed with cookies.

Lilly smiled, "Nowhere, don't worry about it."

"I'm gunna tell," he said with an impish smile.

Lilly narrowed her eyes, "You are _not_ going to squeal on me, Little Brother."

"Are too!" he argued back, sticking out his tongue.

"Your comebacks are even worse than Mom's when Dad has her stuck in a corner," quipped Lilly, complete with an eye-roll.

Before Jon could retort, they heard someone walking up the steps. Jon quickly swallowed the cookies that his mother said no about, but his grandmother slipped him behind her back. Lilly quickly stashed the legion ring in her pocket. They were both prepared for their mother to reach the top-step and kill the both of 'em. Instead, they gasped.

"Daddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know, hit the review button!

**Next Chapter:** Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part VI


	11. Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part VI

**Reviewer Responses:  
><strong>

**CaptainTightPants12:** Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... thanks for believing in this mini-series, couldn't have done it without you! 3

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Well this update isn't anywhere near soon... Sorry about that! I hope you like it!

**h-g-j-e-r-k: **Thanks! Enjoy this!

**Mpj891: **Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I hope this chapter does it justice!

**GottaLoveThis:** Yeah, I was hoping everyone would understand that, I know it was a lot but I'm glad you got it! I hope you enjoy this!

**SilverSnikle:** Thanks so much! I hope you like this next part and the rest to come!

**Sci-Fi Christian:** Aw, thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this last part of the mini-series!

**Cathy03:** OMG, you are the sweetest! ;) Thanks dear, and gah! I'm sorry it's taken forever to post this, I know it's been FOREVER.

**Keko8sv:** I'm sorry, it's been FOREVER. But I hope you like this too!

**Alexindigo: **I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this next part too! Hahaha, rated M chapters are definitely are not my thing, I'm sorry. I think I would be blushing just writing it!

**Title:** Hereafter: Smallville Edition, Part VI

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **Woah, I know it's been a LONG time, and I'm sorry. This dang chapter, it gave me so much trouble, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Clark kissed his children's heads as they snuggled themselves close to their father.<p>

"I missed you daddy." Jon said as clung to Clark tightly.

"I missed you too, buddy…. Where's Mom?" Clark as he x-rayed the house.

Lilly stiffened, "She went for a walk…"

Clark felt Lilly tense up, "Yeah? Everything okay?"

Lilly grimaced and looked up at Clark, "Mom was trying to prove to me that she's okay… it's a long story. You'll probably find her hobbling somewhere along the fence." Lilly said with a nod to the fields. "Daddy… she wouldn't let us her help her."

"Your mother is stubborn." He kissed their foreheads, "I'm gunna go find her."

Jon caught his hand as he started walk outside, Clark looked down to see Jon's eyes filled with tears, "You're coming back, right Daddy?"

Clark picked up Jon and hugged him tightly, "I'm not going to leave you again, I promise. I'm just going to get Mom."

"Okay." Jon sniffed as his father set him down and he watched as Clark zoomed out of the house.

Lilly grabbed Jon's hand tightly, and smiled at him, "Daddy's home!"

* * *

><p>Lois cursed loudly as she tripped over a rock, she caught herself on the old wooden fence that ran around the back forty. "What good are you?" She said angry as she threw the wooden cane the doctor gave to help her walk.<p>

Clark's breath caught in his throat at the site of her, 24 hours ago he never thought he would see her again. Lois tripped again, and he zoomed over and caught her before she fell.

Lois gasped loudly as she saw her husband staring down at her, and then she grimaced, "I must have hit my head if I'm seeing you."

Clark smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Lois leaned back with a shallow breath, "Mmm, you're making me not wanting to wake up."

Clark chuckled softly, "Lois, look around you. You're not dreaming. I'm real." He cupped her cheek.

Lois glanced around, and then let out a loud gasp and threw her arms around his neck, "You're back!"

Clark hugged her tightly, "I am."

Lois quickly growled, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She angrily slapped his chest.

Clark flinched and chuckled, "There's the reason I was waiting for."

"I'm serious, Smallville! Explain yourself!"

Clark grinned widely, "I don't think I've been happier to hear you call me that." Lois opened her mouth to scold him again but Clark pulled her close and kissed her hard, Lois quickly melted in his embrace and kissed him back.

* * *

><p>"GPS 0010 Signal Activated. Superman, Location: Smallville, Kansas, United States." Watchtower's system spoke aloud.<p>

Chloe pushed back from Oliver mid-kiss, "He's back!"

"About time, Boy scout." Oliver grinned and then pulled his wife back to him.

Bruce grimaced and groaned loudly as he came into the room, "Don't you guys have your own apartment? Come on Pretty boy, let's go find out where he's been."

Chloe chuckled, "You really think Lois is going to let you guys have a scout's meeting _now_?"

"Is it a family thing to be driven by hormones?" Bruce quipped to Chloe.

"Oh and I suppose you and Diana getting your freak on over there was what exactly?" Bruce gaped at her. "Yeah, your electric pulse thing may work on the average security system but not Watchtower, I've put over 20 years into her software." Chloe smirked back at him.

"Oohhh." Oliver beamed, "Burn!"

"Seriously? Are you in a fraternity?" Bruce glared at him.

Chloe interrupted them, "All I'm saying is give them at least 24 hours, Otherwise Lois will most likely kill you and it's probably not a pretty site."

Oliver grimaced, "Those poor kids."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So what did you think of the ending? There will be an epilogue but that won't be for a little while. Epilogue = action, whichs means I'm going to be spending a lot of time staring at a blank doc, but don't worry I still be around posting other things in the mean time! Click to the next chapter to read the next one-shot :)


	12. Cigarettes

**Title:** Cigarettes

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **This chapter streamed from a conversation I had with the Captain about how Lois smoking addiction was only mentioned in the season 4 premiere and then never mentioned again, Oh Smallville, you silly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Lois perched herself up on the edge of the roof of the Daily Planet. She sighed to herself as she fished out a cigarette and a lighter from her purse. She inhaled the cold air hoping the fresh air would calm her down enough that she wouldn't need the cigarette.<p>

"Smallville is gunna kill me… Damn his super senses." She talked to herself as she placed the cigarette in her mouth, she lifted the lighter to the end began trying to start the flame. After the sixth time, she gave up and throw the cigarette to the ground with a growl.

"Smoking is very bad for you're health, Ms. Lane"

Lois yelped and turned around to she her husband frowning at her.

"It's just one… and hey! You've probably blowing it out haven't you!"

"I'm only trying to save my wife from lung cancer.' He walked towards her, wrapping his cape around her. "You don't need to stress out, Chloe is in good hands with Emil."

Lois nodded and rested her head on Clark's chest, "She's my baby cuz, you know? I just feel helpless. I'm a Lane! I don't do helpless!"

"I know, Lo." He kissed her hair.

Lois smiled slightly against him, "Even before you liked me you have always managed to steal my cigarettes."

* * *

><p>Lois crawled across the wood floors of Clark's room. She ran her nails against the floor. She growled, "Where are you?"<p>

"What _are you doing_?" Clark asked with an amused look on his face.

Lois glanced back to see Clark standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "None of your beeswax, Smallville! Don't you have football practice or some chasing Lana to do?" She snarked back, still searching.

"Uh… It's my room, so it is my business!"

"Not right now it isn't!"

"My stuff is still in here!"

"I lost something, _okay_?"

"and it's on the floor?" he mused at her.

"Something like that…" She mumbled.

Clark just stood there watching her.

Lois whipped her head around at him, "Are you seriously just going to stand there and watch me?'"

"Yes." He smirked. She glared daggers at him, he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

Lois' nail nicked a risen floor board and she cheered slightly. Clark walked deeper into the room as Lois was distracted by her small victory. She pulled the floor board up to reach inside, but before she could a large hand scooped up the pack of cigarettes.

"Hey! Give those back!" Lois jumped up from the floor.

"Come and get them!" He held them up past her reach.

"If you really want to play this game…" Lois said placing a hand on his chest, Clark stumbled backwards against the wall.

"What?" His voice squeaked. "What? What are you doing?"

Lois smirked, "Oh nothing…" She slide her hand up his chest, stepping closer, she played with a button on his shirt.

"Uhuh…" He let out a shaky breath distracted by the smell of her strawberry shampoo against his face and her body so close to his.

"Aha!" Lois snatched the pack out of his hands as he slowly lowered his arm without noticing. She raced out his room, ducking under his other arm.

"Hey! Come back here!" Clark yelled as he chased her down the steps. "Smoking is bad!"

"You sound like my father!" She yelled back at him as she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Clark smiled, "Always a trouble maker."<p>

"Yes, but I'm your trouble maker."

"Yes, I know. You remind me of that every day." Clark smirked slightly.

"Hush it, Smallville." Lois wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips down to hers.

Clark chuckled slightly into the kiss, _Always my trouble maker_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you think? Give me a review cookie and let me know!

**Next Chapter:** ah... I'm guessing Oreos, but I make no promises, could be something else! See you in a few (days, promise!)


End file.
